


Stop in the name of......

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Series: Stop [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can be a stand alone, Feelings are revealed, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Sacrifice, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is asked to do a vey difficult thing, bad apologies, but next chapter coming soon, leading to Ironstrange, love a posseed Stephen Strange, part 3 of the Stop series, possesion by evil entitiy, stephen whump, truths come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Wong enlists Tony to help with a matter at Kamar-Taj.  Something needs battling. Tony is not happy about what he is asked to do and really not happy with whom he is asked to do it to.





	1. the possession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few month ago and never posted it and then made it part of a series. I love me a Stephen is possessed story and there are some great ones out there. so I add my humble offering.  
> Not Bet ed mistakes my own. let me know if any doozies.  
> Chapter 2 will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy!

***********************

“I am sorry Stark, we would not ask if this were not a true emergency and our last resort.” Wong ushered Tony through a sparking portal, closing it and leaving Stark Tower behind. 

Tony adjusted to the new environment they stepped into, chilly, dimly lit and if he was not mistaken by the pop of his ears a much higher altitude. Nepal then. He turned to the librarian slash sorcerer.  
“I get that it’s serious Wong, but can’t you cough up a little more info?” Tony protested, “And where is Strange, doesn’t the mighty Sorcerer Supreme handle the big stuff like this?” 

“Yes he would, normally.” Wong’s voice sounded uncharacteristically anxious. “Stephen is waiting for us up ahead.” Wong gestured down the passage. “ He insisted on explaining the situation to you himself. I objected at first but perhaps it is better if you observe the facts for yourself, first hand. Come.” 

“What, no direct to the point portals here?”

“No, it is impossible here. This place is a type of a fortress, a stronghold. It is defended against any intrusion or escape by mystical forces. It is impossible to get in or out except by conventional ways and means.”

Tony let the explanation stand and made no further questions as they made their way in silence down a long hall and gradually to a downward winding stairway. The stairs eventually gave way to a narrow passage hewn from the rock of the mountain itself. Tony noted the lack of intersecting halls. Just about the time Tony was starting to feel claustrophobic, the long dimly lit way at last opened to a broader brighter area ahead of them. 

The growing space and light was accompanied by the low murmur of what sounded like voices raised in unison. It grew louder as they approached a tall archway that supported large wooden doors. From beyond the half open doors Tony began to more distinctly make out several voices chanting in a language unknown to him.

Wong stopped abruptly and turned to address him before they reached the entrance of the lighted chamber ahead. 

“Stark...Tony, I am sorry, but what you are about to see may be” he paused frowning, ”distressing to you. Please understand that what we have done is necessary and for the good of all and that everything you are about to see has been done by the orders of the Sorcerer Supreme himself.” 

Tony was instantly unnerved by the overt look of worry on the man’s usually stony countenance. “Tony, to be truthful, it is a dire situation. Stephen is in a very dangerous condition and we have been forced to -”

Wong’s warning was cut off by a piercing almost preternatural scream that gradually became more human and then recognizable, it was definitely Stephen’s deep voice crying out.

Tony fixed Wong with an alarmed glare and then pushed past the sorcerer running toward the chamber and the origin of the scream.

The sight that met him was far more than just ‘distressing’, It was like a scene from some occult movie made real.

Stephen Strange was there indeed. He was on his knees in the center of a large circle. The floor around him was glowing with patterns and runes seemingly etched into the stone floor. Surrounding him were several men and women in the garb of the Masters of Kamar-Taj, they were evenly spaced around the circumference of the glowing circle and chanting in unison. The masters all faced their Sorcerer Supreme with their arms raised in defensive stances, shields glowing brightly. They took no notice of Tony’s entrance and continued the droning chant,

Tony could immediately tell that Stephen was in rough shape, his body was unnaturally taut, his arms held out to the side and his spine rigidly bowed back. As Tony got closer, he could see that the man’s slim body was enveloped in a series of overlapping metal bands and pins, very effectively restraining him and keeping him in the tensed position. He appeared semi-conscious, his head lolling to the side and forward. 

Tony startled as he felt Wong’s hand settle upon his shoulder.

“What the fucking hell,” Tony breathed confused, “Wong you need to give me a truly A-one damn good reason why this here is happening!” Tony growled gesturing at the man on his knees. The sight of Stephen in this shape was stirring a white hot anger from deep within him.

Wong nodded understanding the anger completely. “It was necessary to restrain him, Stephen is being controlled by a powerful entity from a dark dimension. Before the entity was able to completely overpower him, Strange directed us to bring him here and bind him with this relic, the inescapable Bands of Cyttorak. For the moment, he is held imobile and the Masters surrounding him are suppressing his power.” 

Tony tried to process this information.

“Tony?” The sound of Stephen’s hoarse voice calling his name snapped Tony’s attention back and he turned away from Wong.

Tony went directly to the bound sorcerer and knelt down a few feet before him. Wong’s quiet “Don’t touch him Tony.“ barely registered but forced him to resist the impulse to reach out and connect with Stephen..  
“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here, Stephen.” he said trying to convey his concern without letting out the anger simmering in his chest .

When Stephen slowly looked up in answer, Tony could see that he looked exhausted beyond any measure. This close the man was worse off than Tony had initially assessed. Stephen was panting shallowly and with obvious difficulty. His skin was pallid and covered in a sheen of sweat. The usually angular face was thin and gaunt with dark smudges beneath his fever bright eyes. His hair fell down in lank strands, some plastered to his forehead. Tony’s worry spiked.  
“Hey,” Tony said softly and making eye contact, his fingers itched to reach out and touch, “What’s going on here, are you ok?

Stephen huffed a small humorless laugh. “Been better Tony, won’t lie.” He suddenly stiffened and grimaced as a shudder ran through his frame and he strained against the metal bands encasing him.

“Steady there, ssshhh.” It was again damn hard not reaching out to touch him but he succeeded. “Houdini, you need me to get you out of here?” Tony whispered side eyeing the masters around them. “Say the word and we are gone.”

“Hmm, Tempting,” Stephen grunted. “but no can do. Sorry Tony, I’m not really myself at the moment….oh fuck.” He hissed and his head snapped back with a violent jerk.

When Stephen’s face slowly came forward to look at him again, Tony could see that the eyes were all wrong, they were cold and lifeless and hard in a way Stephen’s never could be. When Strange spoke again it was with a voice dripping with deceit.

“Tony, you came, thank god!” Not-Stephen whispered urgently. “They have all gone insane! They are going to kill me! You have to help me please!” The words were pleading but the eyes were mocking and sly. Tony could see instantly the truth of it all and clearly understood the circumstances as insane as they were. 

“OK, so you, Beelzebub or whoever you are, I need to speak with Stephen now. Where is he?” Tony asked levelly, ignoring the impulse to suit up and grab Stephen and fly him away from this madness. 

“I'm right here!" the entity entreated pitifully. “Tony, you know me. Please you can’t believe them!”  
The entity controlling Stephen lowered its voice and continued in a more desperate tone, “Wong has gone to the dark side and the masters are all turned with him! They want to destroy me. We have to stop them.... you have to stop them. I know you have the power Tony, you can kill them all. Please help me.” the thing using Stephen’s voice implored with cold eyes shining with eagerness.  
“Please Tony do it and once you kill them all then we can leave here together, go somewhere safe, anywhere you want! Please Tony, don’t let them kill me!” Tears began streaming from the cold not-Stephen’s eyes “We can escape, hide, be together, I know you want that, we can do anything you want.”

Tony clenched his fists, anger bubbling in his chest. “What I want is to talk Stephen” he demanded in a low growl. “Now!”

“Death and damnation take you mortal! He is mine and I will kill him before I let him go!” The not-Stephen’s face twisted in fury for a split second before it returned to the false pleading facade. “Tony I'm sorry they are forcing me to say things I-”

“I want to talk to Stephen Strange.” 

Tony waited and watched warily as Strange’s face suddenly went blank then slid into a leering smile. “Ah, too much to soon? Apologies.. did I go too little far asking you to kill them all right off? Patience was never my strong point." Not-Stephen sighed dramatically, "I should have lead with the carnal temptation right off, it's usually so much quicker and more effective than the emotional manipulations, tugging the heart strings and all.” 

The entity hummed and then in a voice smooth and conspiratorial it whispered “Yes Stark, I see now that I should have of gone that way from the start to get to you. My mistake, I can see so clearly into your heart and mind now. So very transparent, I can see all of your sordid little secrets, and of course, I know the secrets of Strange as well.” The oily words sent a chill up Tony’s spine.

"Were you aware that he is in love with you?" the tone was derisive and cruel, "I suppose it's love or at the very least he would love to fuck you."

The entity in Stephen ran its pink tongue over parched lips, “Ah, it's not one sided is it. Yes, I perceive now how much you want him, how much you want this body. I see how you desire it above all others." It paused leering, " You know, I can give this to you. I can grant your every filthy carnal wish. Set me free and we can be together, we could become a powerful force in this dimension. As payment, he can be yours! You can have this body and do with him as you wish, use him-”

“Shut up!” Tony snarled “You don’t know a goddamned thing about me or what I want.”

The entity laughed harshly “Liar! I know all! I know how you care for him. Even now I can smell your despair and worry for him, your desperation to save him. Your, love.” the demon spat with disgust. “I promise you, if you don’t release me I will make him suffer exquisitely before I snuff out his pathetic soul! “ I will make you watch as I destroy him a piece at a time, as I break every bone in his fragile body from within his skin!. I will burn him alive, turn his blood to liquid fire!  
I will make him beg you to kill him and curse you for withholding the release of death!  
I will squeeze the air-”

“That is enough! Silence demon!” The voice of Wong commanded from behind them, The chanting from the ring of sorcerers increased in intensity.

The thing inhabiting Strange’s body screeched in incandescent rage and Stephen’s body went limp again in its bonds.  
Tony rubbed a hand over his face and tried to regain his composure. “Shit.”

After a few moments the sorcerer before him was able to lift his head again and to look at his friend. Tony easily determined that it was Stephen again.

“I'm sorry Tony, it’s getting harder to stay in charge.” Stephen looked at him ruefully “I am also sorry that I have to ask you to do something that you will probably hate but please understand I don’t know another way.”

“What do you need me to do? Tell me.” Tony’s longed to touch the man brush the hair from his brow to help him in any way possible.

Stephen coughed and took a shallow rasping breath, “There is a powerful demonic entity possessing my body.”

“Yeah, kind of got that bit already.”

Stephen managed an impatient eye roll that Tony found absurdly comforting,

Stephen continued, “The only way to rid this world, and my body and soul, of this entity is to drive it from me with a continuous stream of powerful energy. Magic can’t do it, it has to be of this world, technology wise,” he looked up to meet Tony’s worried gaze.  
“I m sorry but basically I need you to use the arc reactor and channel its energy through me until the entity is destroyed or driven out so that the masters can banish it.”

“You.... you want me to do what?” Tony stuttered incredulous, “you know that will kill you right?”  
“Normally yes,” Stephen struggled to take a breath, “yes it would. However, if the circle can protect my physical form by phasing it slightly out of synch with this dimension then -”

“If?“ Tony interrupted forcefully.

Stephen looked truly remorseful as he continued. “Once my physical form is less present, it will allow the arc energy to concentrate on my spiritual form where the entity has its strongest hold.”

“Oh, oh sure, well that’s much better, you just want me to kill your soul. No problem!" Tony ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Fucking Christ!“

“Tony. I am truly sorry, but it has to be done, there is no other way.” Stephen said quietly “please, if we do nothing, I am going to have to die anyway.”

Tony’s focus was instantly back on Stephen.

“We, no, I cannot let this being gain a corporeal form in this world. Let alone give it access to my power. As the Sorcerer Supreme, I cannot allow this to happen, no matter the personal cost.”  
“ I have given Wong instructions to-” Stephen paused to try to be gentle.” to eliminate me before that occurs.”

“Eliminate you.” Tony breathed disbelieving. “Nope. Not going to happen.” 

Strange looked up at him, eyes full of regret yet resolved and just so 'Stephen' in his compassion. Tony watched helplessly as his friend gasped and shook as the entity attempted to wrest control again. “Please Tony, it’s really my only chance you are the only one I trust with this.” Tony knew this was Stephen. His eyes shining silver in the low light. Sincere and apologetic and so very weary.  
Tony held Stephen’s determined gaze for a few moments then acquiesced with a deep breath.  
“Alright. OK..... What do I do?” 

Wong approached as if on cue. “ The Masters are prepared. They will begin the shifting of your physical body first. You will still be seen and heard but only partially on this plane. Stark you must stay close and direct the energy beam steadily into the place where Stephen’s heart would normally be.

Tony couldn't help the low sound of despair that escaped his throat.

Stephen smiled a tired smile trying hard to project reassurance. “ It’s really OK Tony.” 

“It's really fucking not “OK”, Steph.” 

“I know, but it will be. Whatever happens I will be free of the demon and the world will be safe, so it’s all good. Really.”

“You might die. I might actually kill you.” Tony said quietly, “ How do I deal with that?” his voice cracked and broke Stephen’s heart more than a little.

Stephen jerked again and shuddered. “ Its now or never Tony.” he said through gritted teeth. “Be on guard, the demon will say anything to make you stop. Whatever It says, or makes me say, I will not specifically ask you to stop. Wong has placed an unbreakable spell on me, “ Stephen looked up at Wong.  
“Stephen will not be able to use the exact phrase “Tony Please stop” until the entity is cast out.  
No matter how it asks you to end the process. Do not stop channeling the energy into him until he says that exact phrase.

“You were both sure that I was going to agree to this,” Tony mumbled miserably.

Stephen looked just as abject. “ I am sorry, forgive me. This isn’t fair to do to you but it really is the best solution we could come up with.”

Tony nodded and straightened up as he let the bleeding edge armor form around him foregoing the head piece. “OK, so no stopping until you tell me specifically, ‘Tony please stop’. OK. 

“Thank you Tony”, Stephen said voice full of emotion and exhaustion as the demon entity seized control once again

Stephen’s face contorted as the entity took control, “He wants you to kill him?” It growled, “ You can’t, you won’t ! I can see into your weak mind. You are laid bare before me! Your feelings are clear you cannot be his death and you-”

Wong addressed Tony ignoring the demons rant “The masters are ready. When I give the word start the energy flow.” Tony felt the buzzing force of the magic being made around him as he watched Stephen’s physical form shimmer and turn much less opaque. The entity clearly struggling against the assault writhed and wailed.

Wong’s voice rang out “Now Stark!”

Tony willed the nanobots to channel the arc reactor energy through the gauntlets on both arms. He raised his palms in unison and took aim at Stephen’s heart. “ I’m sorry Stephen,” he breathed and directed the raw power of the rector through the repulsor pads. Blue white energy streams crackled and leapt from his palms straight into Strange’s chest, Into his heart and soul. 

The scream was immediate and bloodcurdling and far from human at first.

The screaming eventually became understandable words and Tony listened to the thing that was not Stephen plead for mercy.  
“Oh god Tony don’t do this…you are killing me! I know you love me why are you doing this?” 

Tony clamped his jaw tight grinding his teeth repeating ‘don’t listen it's not him’ over and over as he kept the assault going.

The body before him glowed with energy and strained in its bonds “Tony please it's me Stephen! You must know I love you, I never told you but I do!" The thing pleaded in Stephen’s voice. “You don't want to do this! Please cease this I’m dying!” Tony watched as Stephen’s body took more of a battering than was humanly possible to survive. This was killing Stephen, he was killing Stephen.

Tony started praying under his breath for Stephen to utter the words that meant he could stop this. Tony ached to end this assault and release this man who had come to mean so much to him. “Please, please, tell me to stop, please tell me to stop.” he began repeating it like a mantra. “Please let me stop, please!” He forced himself to concentrate and kept the energy streams steady despite the tears streaming down his face and the feeling of his own heart slowly cracking and twisting in his chest.

The thing that was not Stephen screams of anger and defeat crescendoed in the stone cavern and then trailed off into moans of pain, and finally something mumbled and barely audible:  
“Tony, please stop.”

Tony immediately stopped firing, breathlessly waiting as he retracted the suit. He wiped a hand across his wet eyes and stared at Stephen's silent, still, form. The sorcerers in the circle around them had stopped and were also silent. Wong approached Strange and held a hand out to hover over the bound man’s head. With a deep sigh he announced, “The entity is banished.”

Tony scrambled forward on his knees and began trying to pry off the metal bands bindings from Stephen’s worryingly motionless body. “Get this off him NOW!" he all but shouted!”

Wong made a complicated hand gesture and the metal bands instantly released and were thrown off of their captive.

Tony was ready as Stephen's limp body collapsed forward into his arms. He carefully turned Stephen over and cradled him against his chest one hand stroking the matted hair from his damp brow. He frantically checked for a pulse and cursed when he found none and found no breath escaping the man’s lips.

“No-no-no, come on Steph you can't do this to me!”

Wong quickly knelt beside them and placed both hands over Strange’s heart. Golden mandalas appeared sinking into Stephen’s chest as Wong’s brows tensed in concentration.

Tony felt Stephen’s body suddenly arc up rigidly in his arms as Strange took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His body relaxed and he sank into Tony’s embrace.

Tony cupped Stephen's face with one hand and smiled staring down into clear grey eyes now totally belonging to Stephen. “Hey there magic man.” 

Stephen hummed sleepily and returned the smile. “ Hey.”

“You OK there?” Tony ran his fingers down his jaw and neck coming to rest on Stephen’s chest over his heart.

“I think so. Just so tired.” Stephen mumbled. “Thank you.” he sighed and brought his hand to rest over Tony’s before dropping off into unconsciousness. 

Wong made a gesture over his shoulder and from a dark corner of the room a flash of red approached. The Cloak quickly and smoothly insinuated itself between Tony and Stephen, wrapping the sorcerer in its folds. Tony could feel it take on the sleeping man’s weight and start to lift him away. Tony felt very reluctant to let Stephen go. The cloak seemed to sense this and raised a corner of one hem to gently stroke Tony ‘s cheek and pat him reassuringly.

“OK...Ok.” Tony allowed the cloak to levitate Stephen from his arms but was not yet willing to let go of the sorcerer’s hand.  
Wong observing the attached hands nodded. “Thank you Stark. “You have saved Stephen’s life as well as potentially thousands of others.” 

“Will he be alright? Tony looked down at the long scarred hand he held. “You do know I have a well staffed medical facility. Real life doctors and everything. We could take him there.”

“He will be fine Tony.” Wong assured him gently. “We will care for him. We have healers here that will benefit his mind, body, and spirit. He will be in excellent hands.

Tony sighed in acceptance and nodded, carefully parting his hand from Stephen’s. He walked beside the Cloak as it bore its precious burden as they made their way from the chambers up the stairs and to the world again. Tony kept reaching over to feel the rise and fall of Stephen’s chest to remind himself that this was not a funeral procession though it had come far too close.

Once the group had reached an area outside of the boundaries of magic containment fortress. Wong turned to Tony again. Tony sensed that it was time for him to be dismissed. He found it a difficult thing to accept.

“Seriously Wong, please let me know if I can help, if you need anything” He met Wong's gaze intently. “Anything.” 

“Understood.” Wong nodded sincerely then turned and created a portal. Tony could see his workshop through the glowing ring and with one last look at Stephen he squared his shoulders and stepped through. He turned in time to see Wong accompanying the Cloak and its patient away to the healing houses. 

The portal closed and Tony was left alone in his workshop with his numerous and conflicting thoughts.


	2. Post Possession confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since Stephen was freed from the demon entity that possessed him. Now the hard part....

*************************************************************************

The water lilies floating in the earthenware basin spun lazily and collided with each other when Stephen gave one a gentle push. Beneath the surface where the flowers danced, the little lotus relic rested and glowed warmly casting flashing patterns reflecting off the surface ripples.  
It was a lovely effect. So serene. 

“Stephen.”

The silver and bronze flower had recovered from its long dormant state. Memories of the day spent working with Tony to solve the magical item’s problem filled his thoughts. The easy companionship, the laughter, and the sight of the engineer dancing, it had been glorious!

“Strange!” Wong’s impatient shout broke through Stephen’s thoughts.

“Yes, of course, um yes, where were we?”

“Well, I have been here speaking about the defensive arts teaching schedule for the novices.” Wong chided his annoyance a palpable thing. “You on the other hand have been miles away and not listening to a word I have said.”

Stephen shifted in his seat caught out and for a split second he was tempted to launch into a defensive sarcastic response but Wong was right, so he opted for a repentant quiet. “Sorry.”

The librarian sighed. “You have been extremely distracted for days now. Wong paused looking suddenly concerned. “”Are you ill? Have you been experiencing any lingering effects from the possession?”

Stephen straightened up, “No. No I feel fine, well not 100% yet, but nothing really unexpected.”

“Then what is wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just thinking is all. I’m just…. I’ve got a lot on my mind, magic things...relics...stuff.”

“Ah,” Wong nodded. “You haven’t spoken to Stark yet.” It was not a question.

“No.” Stephen said softly. He couldn’t muster the energy to deny that Tony was the reason for his distraction and sullen mood. God he was losing his edge these days.

Wong was silent for a moment closing the book he held. “You need to talk to him. Ignoring the situation will achieve nothing but acrimony.”

Stephen rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. “I know, but what do I say to him?” Stephen adopted a clearly fake confident tone, “Hey Stark, thanks for killing me the other day, really did the trick, yeah sorry that was a real dick thing to ask…..oh and about the whole me wanting to get into your pants thing, just demon small talk don’t worry about it bro’!” he finished with a groan and slumped back into his seat. The Cloak which hovered near reached out to pet his head in a consoling gesture. He didn’t protest, he needed all the support he could get.

“Stephen just go and talk to him, once you start you will know what to say. He deserves the truth at least whatever the outcome.” Wong did not need to specify which truth he was speaking of.

“I know.” Stephen sighed feeling a knot of anxiety tighten in his stomach. “I know.” 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Tony sensed the portal forming behind him well before the Sorcerer Supreme stepped through into the workshop. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver raced down his spine. 

It wasn’t the magic that caused the visceral reaction, no it was the knowledge that Stephen Strange would be arriving momentarily. 

Tony had been avoiding Strange for almost a week. There had been a great deal to think about following the incident with the demonic possession. To say that Tony had been thrown by the whole ordeal was an understatement of epic proportion. 

After Wong had sent him home via portal, Tony had found himself abruptly alone and on the jittery edge of panic attack.

The walls of his workshop had rapidly closed in around him as the events of the last hour replayed. 

Fucking Christ! it had only been an hour. An hour. 

60 small minutes since Wong took him to see Stephen. bound and on his knees, possessed.  
40 minutes since Stephen asked him to empty a lethal amount of arc energy into his chest.  
30 minutes since a demon using Strange’s voice so callously outed his desires for Stephen.  
17 minutes since Tony killed the man he is pretty sure he is in love with.  
13 minutes since that man breathed again in his arms.  
5 minutes since he left him in the care of Kamar-Taj to hopefully recover...  
Oh fuck. Jesus fuck that did it!

He had suited up while running to the balcony and had taken to the sky with a leap. He needed air and space and somewhere to have a possibly not so minor breakdown. Someplace non constricting to settle down and have a long discussion with himself regarding what he wanted and what he could handle in regard to one Sorcerer Supreme.

Killing someone even temporarily was a horrible experience. He had sadly had enough experience to know this for a fact. This had been different though, staring into the face of someone he cared about and slowly and purposely killing them as they begged him to stop was absolutely devastating. He understood that Stephen was alive now that he had not really killed him but that fact only helped a bit in processing all of the emotional fallout. He was not going to forget any of it anytime soon, it added that much more fuel to the nightmare machine.

There was so much at war within his heart and head. He was of course relieved that Stephen was fine. The fact that the man trusted Tony enough to place his life in his hands was significant and it caused a warmth to grow inside Tony’s chest. Unfortunately that little ball of lovely warmth sat right next to a larger white hot ball of anger caused by Stephen asking him to do something like that in the first place. 

Tony had long acknowledged that he had been experiencing growing feelings for the sorcerer. He had even conceded that he was most likely in love with him. If what the demon had said was true then the feelings were reciprocal and shouldn’t he feel good about that? 

He probably should, but he was having doubts. In light of the recent events, he was having difficulty with picturing what their future could possibly even be. Attraction to each other was one thing but reconciling the often cold reality of their lifestyles was another. They were not safe people. They had often dangerous and unpredictable lives. There was no guarantee of a long happy ever after to any relationship either of them embarked on. Double the risk if they were to be involved with one another. It was practically inviting grief and loss to enter their future and never leave.

And seriously what kind of healthy relationship included one’s significant other asking you to kill them? Admittedly it seemed disturbingly common in their professions, but damn.

So he had put some space between them as he tried to decide how to go forward whether it be as friends or as lovers. He was painfully aware that he was avoiding the whole situation hoping it would just somehow resolve itself. It was a crap strategy.

And Now the man himself had come to call and force the issue.

Tony smiled grimly and sat back on the stool he was perched on, ”Hey Houdini. Feel free to come on in sit a spell.” he waited for a reaction to the magic reference or any greeting from Stephen at all.

There was no reply from the man behind him. Only silence.

“Wow, nothing huh, not even a derisive snort? A chuckle?.” Tony put the bit of tech he was fiddling with back on the bench and huffed.

“Well obviously you have come to say something Steph, so might as well get it off your chest.” He spun around on his stool to face Stephen. He came up short at the sight that met him.

Stephen, to be brutally honest, looked like hell. He looked thinner, if possible, the absence of the Cloak making him look even smaller. His angular face was somber and drawn. He was visibly nervous and seemed to not want to make eye contact, bright eyes glancing to the work bench furtively.

“I- I’m sorry Tony, I shouldn’t have come unannounced.” The sorcerer actually wrung his hands in distress. “You are busy, I will come back another time.” He shifted anxiously then turned away, “apologies again.” he turned and raised a hand in the gesture to form a portal.

Tony was gripped by a sudden panic, the fear that if he let Stephen go now he would not see him again for a very long time and that whatever they had between them would be gone forever. He leapt from his stool and caught Stephen’s wrist in mid arc. “Stop.” he said softly. “Please.”

Stephen paused and with some apparent difficulty met Tony’s gaze. They stood there quietly for a small eternity, neither making a move. Tony continued to lightly grasp Stephen’s wrist but slowly lowered it to relax between them. Tony kept the eye contact with Stephen looking for any objection and finding none, he carefully laced their finger together and took a step closer to occupy a more intimate space between them.

Stephen looked down at their entwined hands and he looked a little lost but when he then met Tony’s gaze again he seemed to have gathered his nerve. 

Stephen took a deep breath and began a speech that Tony was 100% certain had been rehearsed obsessively over the past 7 days. Stephen blurted out what he had come to say.

“Tony, please, first I want to apologize for what happened last week, I should have found a different way than asking you to basically kill me, putting you in such a position was atrocious and totally unfair to you. It was reprehensible of me to ask you to do such a thing. I do not blame you for wanting to distance yourself” he looked away slightly, “from me and the kinds of things that my life may put you in contact with.”

He pushed on almost babbling now, without giving Tony an in or a chance to respond. “I also would like to apologize for any awkwardness you may have experienced from the words the demon spoke to you during the exorcism, for lack of a better term, its’ words were meant to coerce and manipulate. Demoralize and humiliate. I regret any embarrassment this may have created and I just want you to know that I value our friendship and wish to remain on good terms no matter what, however I would understand if you decide that you want to terminate our relationship beyond strictly professional roles. I am-” Stephen swayed slightly and looked like he was either a flight or fall over risk., their entwined hands the only thing holding him in place. “ I am just sorry and I can’t take back anything you heard me... it say. I... I should just go and…” The man had turned a lighter shade of pale and was breathing way to rapidly.

“Shit, come here! Sit down before you fall down.” Tony said exasperated, as he guided Stephen to sit on the workbench stool.

Strange did not resist and sat down with a thump. His expression was so dejected that it made Tony’s heart ache.

“Jeez, just stop, please stop, it’s OK really. Well it will be OK. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shut you out, look I just needed some time to come to terms with some things.”

“What things.” Stephen muttered still looking miserable but less likely to pass out or flee.

“Things,” Tony paused, “important things.” He released Stephen’s hand and folded his arms across his chest. “ Things about you and me mostly.”

Stephen nodded and forced himself to look Tony in the eyes again. He started to stand taking a deep breath. Tony could almost hear the pleading babbling apology starting up again and he just couldn’t let that happen.

“STOP!” Tony laid his hands on Stephen’s shoulders and pushed him back down to sit on the stool. “Stephen, please, just stop for a minute.” he said gently. “I’ve heard what you’ve said, now can I say a few things?”

Strange glanced at Tony, now eye level with him and close, so very close, and nodded in assent.

“Thank you.” Tony kept his hands resting on Stephen’s shoulders not trusting the man to stay put. 

Stephen was quiet. He looked resigned and so very sad that it was almost comical in an odd way. It made Tony smile suddenly as he felt a strong wave of affection and tenderness for this man wash over him. “OK, first, yes I agree, what you asked me to do was very difficult. Yeah, I won’t gloss over that bit because it seriously sucked. It was amazingly hard to stare at your face, as I purposely hurt you.” Tony could feel his face heat and a frown form as recalled the memory. He saw Stephen’s face twist into a despondent frown. “But,“ he took a deep breath and shook the memory away. “But I get it, it was the only way to help you and I did. I did it because you needed it and you asked,” He paused, “though I have to know, why me? There must have been others who might have done it why me? Why do that to me?”

Stephen bowed his head and folded his hands in an attempt to keep the tremors under control. “I was being practical but mostly I was being selfish.” He said quietly, “There were other possible ways but your abilities offered the most positive probable outcome.” He looked up briefly at Tony. “I do trust you. More than anyone Tony. I was not lying when I told you that. You are the only one I truly trusted to do it and do it right, even if I knew that you might find it, upsetting.”

Tony shifted and closed his eyes, “Upsetting “ he murmured incredulously..

There was a quiet heavy pause before Strange continued. “The selfish part was just that. Selfish. I knew there was a good chance that I would die and I wanted..” Stephen breathed, “well, I hoped that if I did die, if the entity had forced my death to be the only way out, then at least the last thing I would have seen was your face.” Stephen closed his eyes and waited for his admission to provoke a response. Preparing himself for the fate he deserved.

What he got was the sensation of warm hands cupping his face, fingers sliding back and into his hair. Tilting his downcast face up.

“Look at me please.” Tony’s voice was so calm and so gentle that Stephen couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped his throat.

Stephen slowly opened his eyes and blinked back the wetness that had gathered there. He looked into Tony’s warm brown eyes, and saw so much there, understanding, fondness, and forgiveness. And something deeper that he wouldn’t let himself hope to identify yet.

“That is actually kind of flattering in a fucked up way Steph.” Tony huffed a small laugh. “Now listen, I want you to understand, I am not angry, well not that angry and I am not in any way shape or form ready to toss you out of my life. Understand? “ Tony felt Stephen’s head nod in his hands.

“I needed some space and time to think. That’s it. I needed to sort out what I was feeling, and I may have been hiding a little as well.” Tony moved his fingers in little what he hoped was soothing circles against Stephens skull. He felt the man push into his touch and take a stuttering breath.

Closing his eyes again and nodding.

“I know the demon said a lot of things with your voice.” Tony continued. “I am going to be very upfront here, this is me putting myself out there so remember that when you respond. The demon said some things that I have been wanting to hear you say.” 

“Things about us, or potential us. I need to know what was from it and what was truth from you.  
What is real and what was mind fucking. I will be good either way, because to be clear, I want you in my life in any way possible and your friendship has become extremely important to me,” Tony whispered, “You have become very important to me.”

Stephen released the breath he had been holding and he leaned in towards Tony and opened his eyes again. He willed himself to lower every emotional barrier and defense that he had put up between them. He tried to show everything to him that he had kept hidden, he let Tony see the truth of it all.” 

Tony looked into those unguarded eyes and inhaled sharply. In those beautiful eyes, as plain as day, there was love, such love and desire. There was also a good amount of hope and no small amount of fear.

Tony felt his chest briefly constrict then all of the tension he had been holding in his body melted away. He smiled at Stephen who after a moment of hesitation returned the smile

“Tell me to stop if this isn’t what you want.” Tony breathed and slanted his mouth gently against Stephen’s. There was no protest from the seated man who brought his hands up to rest on Tony’s hips holding on in earnest. 

It was a chaste press of lips at first that slowly deepened as they lost themselves in the feeling. They allowed themselves to become one in the joy of the moment. They were alive and together and finally the truth between them was revealed. 

They eventually pulled away but rested their foreheads against each other, sharing panting breaths. Neither willing to move too far from the other. 

“Tony-” Stephen began . 

“Apology accepted.” Tony interrupted, he couldn’t bear hearing him say he was sorry again. He brought his arms around Stephen’s shoulders and drew him into a firm embrace. Reassuring himself of the man’s solid presence. He nuzzled his cheek against his and laid a small kiss there. “We’re good, We are good.” 

“Thank you.” Stephen breathed letting his head come to rest on Tony’s shoulder as he circled his arms around his waist and held on to him.

They would have time enough to figure out the questions and details later.


End file.
